godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 1: Desperate Rebellion
I severed all my ties from Fenrir, wandered around the deserted houses looking for supplies and shelter. It wasn't easy when constant Aragamis came after me one by one as I have to devour each and every one of them to satisfy my arm. The bloodlust my arm craves is a never ending cycle of pain, greed and gluttony. Sooner or later, I'll keep on hunting for the best cores I could find, hoping that it would end faster. When I arrived in an abandoned dome, most of the houses look as if they were wrecked from Aragami attacks. I searched through the dome only to find nothing but blood and corpses everywhere. Me: What... happened here.... No matter where I went, I couldn't find any survivors nor any refugees that lived here. I consumed most of the dead bodies and searched for any clues that remained for my next hunt. When I looked through the memories, they're nothing more than just screams of the past and flames that consumed the victims here. After leaving that dome, an old man appeared. He didn't seem to be harmed nor anything happened to his house. Old Man: What happened to you sonny? Me: I'm just a wanderer... Old Man: Then come in, I hope you're hungry for food. My arm surged pain into my body, weakening me. Even after the old man saw my arm, he still helped me regain my balance and we walked into his house. I rested on his couch, hopefully trying to regain control over my arm. He got me milk and cookies, and asked me questions about my arm. Me: I don't know much... Only thing I remember is the Devouring Apocalypse... Old Man: Hm... Don't you think you need something to suppress it?? Me: No idea... I don't feel like doing so... I took a bite before making my leave, knowing that my arm will try to consume anything beside it when I can't focus. I wandered again, and again until someone stopped me at my tracks. She looked like Soma back then, only in red and holding a Variant Scythe. I summoned my sword, but it was shattered after it came to. Me: What happened to you.... I pointed my sword at her before she swung her scythe at me, blocking her attacks after each swing. Reflecting whatever she tossed at me, I tossed my sword at her, only missing her face and killing a Kongou behind her and running away. After evading the person who tried to kill me, I questioned myself three things. Why am I the Devouring Apocalypse, when did I get this and where can I find the constant supply of Oracle Cells. Those ran through my mind when I wander around the Scarred Barricade, hoping that I would find shelter this time. Me: Achilles... Are you there??? No response from Achilles for the past weeks now. I hid myself in a hole while trying to find something to cover up my arm. A simple cloth seemed useful, but I'll need more than just this cloth. I wrap it around my arm while trying to scavange for some food. But then voices were heard, something about Helix Tree and consume everything inside it. I didn't want to listen to the voice but something tells me that was Achilles' voice. Achilles: I hope you got my message Arthur... Me: Then why haven't you answered me after I called you... Achilles: Travel into the Helix Tree Arthur... I won't tell you more than what I have said... From that, he disappeared into a ball of light and flew into my right arm, that grew into an eyeball on the back of my palm. The eye looked at one direction, as if it acts like a compass. I looked outside and noticed a change of flow in the Helix Tree. Taking what I have and packed it up, I made my way into the Helix Tree and searched for the best core I could find. Three hours of evading Aragami and devouring them, I finally reached the Helix Tree by the root, not being able to find an entrance into it, I smashed the wall down with my right arm. ???: My my... Arthur-kun.... Are you here under Fenrir's watch??? Me: Who are you? Show yourself!!! ???: Meet me at the top of the Helix Tree Arthur-kun... You'll know soon enough... Heh heh heh~ I don't recognize the voice but followed what it said. After more walking and hiding away from Aragami that I somehow feel like they'll be a pain, I reached atop of the Helix Tree and saw someone hanged and sleeping. I walked up towards him and released my devouring arm. ???: DON'T TOUCH MY JULIUS!!!! I stopped, retracting the Devourer mode, and turned around to see a girl sitting on a wheelchair. She wore gothic clothing and had red eyes, her face covered by a veil and strolled towards me. Me: Who are you??? ???: I'm Rachel, Rachel Claudius. I'm also here to provide you assistance with that arm of yours... She pointed at my arm which was covered with a cloth I hid. She strolled towards me again, this time closer to my arm and held it gracefully. I pulled my arm back, trying to get away from her. Me: Don't touch me woman.... Rachel: Aw Arthur-kun. You're cute when you back off~ Me: Shut up... You don't know a thing about me... Rachel: Arthur-kun... I'll provide you with the supplies to contain that. In return, you help me fend off any trespassers. Will you accept the terms?? I thought about it for a second before accpeting it, she called in two evolved Zygote look-a-like and wrap themselves around me, forming into a better cloak and covering my whole body. ???: I'm Stella ???: I'm Louise Stella & Louise: And we're both your servants for the time being!! I hear them talk about how close they're to a human like me, feeling my body and telling me that I need to be careful when treating them. Me: Hey, get your hands off that!!! HAND CHECK DAMMIT!!! They couldn't stop touching me after they became my cloak. Rachel: Needless actions are not to be wasted you two.. Stella & Louise: Sorry Rachel-sama.... I wonder when is she gonna bring me the cure but she hasn't told me the conditions yet to obtain it. I await for her orders for the time being. Rachel: And Arthur-kun... the pact for you and them isn't complete... You need to go for one last trial before you're ready to serve under me... I shuddered after hearing her words... Make your Guess Why is Arthur helping Rachel?? Why does he need to go through a pact to serve under her??? Who is Stella and Louise??? Make your guess at the comments. Category:Blog posts